Bridge to Terabithia 2: The Return of Leslie Burke
by Datman97
Summary: This is my version of what happened to Jess after Leslie had died years ago. He is a senior in High School preparing to graduate but he cannot let go of her and he continues to blame himself for her death.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people on Fan Fiction, this is my first story I am uploading and it is a work in progress. I am still working on this story itself but I have a clear ending in mind that I want to do. This will be a minimum 4 chapter story also. However, anything is possible and I might very well change the ending to it and add a few more chapters to it. I promise to "close my eyes and keep my mind wide open." If the story that I come out with is completely different then my original idea I will make a note of it and tell you guys if you want to know. Anyways here you go, please give me some feedback because I write as a hobby and I want to know how I can improve for next time. Thanks and enjoy.

I own none of these characters or anything I write about in this story.

Bridge to Terabithia 2: The Return of Leslie Burke.

My name is Jess Aarons. I am 17 years old and I'm a senior in High School. Every day I live my life mourning on the loss of my friend Leslie Burke. She was my best friend and my only friend that I ever had in my whole life. It's my fault that she died when I was a kid and no matter what I blame myself for her death. My dad told me that it wasn't my fault that she died, but it really was my fault. I loved Ms. Edmunds and I didn't want Leslie to be there with us at the Museum. Now, I'd do anything if I could have brought her with us. Anyways, my life after her death just got bad because I couldn't make any friends no matter how hard I tried. The only real friend I kind of had was Janice Avery. I didn't like her as much as she liked me as a friend but I didn't want to break her heart. I tried to bury myself into school but that didn't work out for me. I got straight A's in every class no matter what I was in but that still didn't do it. Hell, I was even in AP classes and I still got A's in them all. Eventually as time went by I joined the X Country team, the Winter Track and the Track Team because I had to do something to get my mind of Leslie. Who would have thought that I was one of my best runners my school had ever had in all the years my school was around. However, I always knew that Leslie would have smoked me everyday in practice and in the races. No matter what I did, I could never get my mind off of her.

Each year on the anniversary of her death I leave a drawing of what she might look like today. I started it when she first died and kept continuing it every year to show what she might look like. But I couldn't be sure because I never had a picture of her. I never got one and regret never asking her parents for one before they left. I tried tracking her parents down and to talk to them but I could never find them, so I just gave up on it. As I put the picture down on the raft I started to cry.

"Oh Leslie I miss you so much and I'd do anything to have you back. I wish I told you on the last day I saw you that I loved you. I know "love" is a big thing to say but I knew it at the time and I can only hope that you did too. I'd trade all of our tomorrows for just one yesterday for you Leslie." Said Jess.

Jess then wipes his tears away and pushes the raft away watching it go. He followed it all the way with his eyes until he couldn't see it anymore. He sighed and started to walk back home from Terabithia. Eventually, he made his way to the Bridge and saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. It was Leslie Burke herself as beautiful as ever and he stood their speechless for five minutes.

"Lllllll." Said Jess.

Eventually he swallowed and said it.

"Leslie?" asked Jess.

The End of Chapter 1. Please give me some feedback so I can improve on future stories! Thank you for time btw and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize because I didn't notice until now that it's coming from Jess's perspective and not a third person perspective. Sorry this won't happen again. Please enjoy by the way! And also, I am sorry this took longer then I expected. I was busy with school and my schools Spring Musical.

Chapter 2

"Do I know you? I don't think I've ever met you before." asked Leslie.

"Of course you do Leslie! My name is Jess Aarons and we were friends years ago. You were the best friend I ever had in my whole life; well you are the only friend I really had. How could you not remember who I am?" asked Jess.

"I'm sorry Jess but I really don't remember you at all." said Leslie.

I then changed from being happy to shock. I was so upset that the girl I dreamed about and thought of for many years didn't remember who I was. This started to make me angry but I brushed off it because I was so happy to see Leslie again. The girl I had truly loved more then anything. Hell I loved her more then life itself after she had died.

"Wait a minute Jess, I think I remember who you are. After my parents found me, or my adopted parents found me I had this nightmare for years. This dark hooded figure with handcuffs on his wrists would always chase me through this forest. I remember hearing the clanging of the cuffs together when he would chase me. Usually I would be scared half to death thinking I was done for. However, sometimes a man would save my life. I could never get a look at his face because of his armor he wore by his face. I could only briefly see his eyes once in a while." said Leslie.

"That was probably the Dark Master that you saw. It was our archenemy in Terabithia. We were both the King and Queen there. Terabithia was our place where we got away from bullies like Scott Hoggar or Janice Avery. Does this ring any bells to you?" said Jess.

"Yeah it does. It brings some memories back more and more I think about it." said Leslie.

"Good, that's good to know. Listen, I'm glad to see you again because I've loved you Leslie. I spent all these years missing you and realizing I loved you." Said Jess

"Jess, I am so sorry but love is a big thing. I don't know how to describe it, actually no one does but I'm sorry I don't love you to. Don't get me wrong you're a great guy and all but I'm not ready to be in a relationship anytime soon. I'm sorry Jess." said Leslie.

Why, couldn't things have gone good for me for once? Just once I wanted things to go good for me. But nevertheless I then checked my watch and noticed the time. Shit, its 8:00 and I doubt Mom and Dad think I've been running for two hours straight the day before a meet. Oh, crap great now what will I do.

"Leslie, I need to go. My parents are going to kill me since I've been out for 2 hours now "running". I can try and bullshit my way out of this one but it will take some great lying." Said Jess

"I understand Jess, but I want to still be friends at least?" asked Leslie.

Wow, not surprised. Friend zoned. Why am I not surprised. The one girl I actually liked my whole life and she friend zoned me. Just then it started raining. It hit me instantly the last time I saw Leslie all those years ago was during a rainfall. I couldn't lose her again and I knew I had to walk her home just incase anything could happen again.

"No, not again. I'm walking you home no matter what you say. I lost you the last time when it poured rain." said Jess.

"Okay then Jess. I'll gladly take your offer up. Just make sure I don't die again okay?" said Leslie.

I then nodded and we began to walk home. I'm surprised but we really didn't say much but then again the experience for both of us meeting again was a lot for the both of us. We got on her street and I began to think of a clever way to say goodbye. I kept thinking of how to not come off too awkward but as a close friend. A handshake would be too formal but a kiss could be too awkward. So maybe a hug? But then again after all these years I really wanted to do more then just a hug. Even if it lasted forever, I still wanted more then just that alone.

We got to her house and I had the whole goodbye planned out. I'd give her a hug and then wait too see if she would give the "look" for me to kiss. Hopefully she would give me the look.

"Well here we are Leslie." said Jess.

"Thanks for the walk home Jess. Well, I'll see you again and tomorrow can we meet here? How does 6:00 p.m sound?" said Leslie.

"Sounds good to me Leslie. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." said Jess.

I then go in and give her a hug. It felt like an eternity and man did it feel nice. All these years later I finally get to give her the proper hug that I had always wanted to. Eventually, I decided to pull away. I was looking at her and she then kissed me. It was so long and passionate and I enjoyed every minute of it. When we finished kissing she then smiled and went back into her house. I then sprinted back home and climbed into my window. Lucky me I made it in right when both Mom and Dad were about to walk into my room. They then called me to dinner and I ate. I went to bed happy that night because it was one of the best days that I had ever had in my whole life.

The end.

Please leave a review if it's good or bad because I am always looking to improve my writing. And favorite if you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm just saying this now, I've been busy again with school, work and my school's spring musical. Its been a huge killer on me and I promise that it will all be done before the month is over. Then eventually I'll upload my next story either shortly after I'm done this or Mid March.

While Leslie Burke was just one girl in my life, she really changed my life around. I ended up getting a group of friends with Janice and for the first time in a while, I was happy again. And best of all I was smiling again, something I hadn't done since Leslie died. It felt nice again to be smiling and not being upset all the time or just sad in general. My life was really starting to change overall in a way I never could have imagined at all. Also, something that i forgot to mention is that in only a few weeks, I would be graduating High School soon and I would be attending Harvard University so I could be a Concussion Doctor. For once in my life, things were finally starting to make sense and I didn't want it to go so fast for me.

But I realized that I could make my life be even better for myself with Leslie. I realized that after all these months I needed to tell her how I feel about her and If we could finally be together. Then again, I know for a fact it will be a no brainer and for sure she will like me. Then after we are together, I'll take her to my best friend Janice Avery's party and we'll have a great time. I then went to school that day and waited all day for the day to be over. That saying that time goes by slow when you want it to go by fast had really kicked in then. It really didn't matter to me what we were learning that day because I had major Senioritis and just wanted to graduate. Anyways, once the day was over I got off my bus and then decided to run full speed to Terabithia. Overall, it was the fastest I've ever run in my whole life. I felt like Barry Allen or Wally West then. Once I got there, I decided to sit down and plan in my head what I would say to her. I then noticed she was walking into Terabithia and I decided I was ready even if I had no planning because I had wanted to tell her how I feel about her for so many years. I then had her sit down.

"So Leslie, how are you today?" asked Jess.

"Going good, what about you Jess?" replied Leslie.

"Great, listen Leslie I need to tell you something. I've wanted to tell you this for so many years and now I can. Leslie Burke, the last day I ever saw you I realized I loved you. Sure we may have been only kids at the time but I know I truly did love you. One of the biggest regrets of my life was to tell you that at the time because I would never get a chance to ever again. You were the best friend I could have ever had in my whole life and I never would have known how important you were in my life at all. Nothing and I mean nothing could have gotten my mind of you. Ever. I always felt guilty about you dying and I blamed myself for it. Now that you're alive would you want us to be a couple together. I love you and do you love me?" said Jess.

I thought to myself and I had only hoped that it would be a yes. Also, I knew that this couldn't go wrong in anyway because I spent many, many years practicing this inside my head. But it still felt like time was at a pause waiting for her to reply. I swear for a second their my watch ticking sounded like a rocket ship to me but just a normal watch to her. Eventually I noticed she swallowed and was about to talk. Man, waiting to hear her say something back to me felt like time was at a stand still. I then noticed she started to tear up a small bit.

"Jess I am so, so sorry but I don't love you back. After my near death experience before I'm not ready to be in a relationship. I don't think I will be for a while. Sure these past few months have been fun but I just can't. I'm not your girl, I'm sorry Jess." said Leslie.

Never in a million years did I expect to get the answer that I did. After I heard her say that, I got up and left Terabithia. Man, I was so fucking angry that I had to go run or I would do something stupid. I then went home and then showered and got ready to go to Janice Avery's party. I decided to drink until I couldn't remember anything. Then I wouldn't remember my stupid mistake ever again before college. I then took 7 shots with Janice Avery and towards my last two shots I realized how beautiful she looked. I then realized that sleeping with her would totally get my mind off of Leslie. I then decided to make the best of the situation and everything I would do that night would be focused towards getting with Janice. As the night went on I realized that drinking myself till I couldn't remember anything wouldn't do me any good. I would never be able to forget what I had did for Leslie because no matter what I knew that I would always love her regardless of what happened. Janice then walked up to me and then started taking shots with me.

"Come on Jess, It's only 5 shots! Your a straight A student and you're the smartest person I have ever known in my entire life man!" said Janice.

"Eh what the hell." said Jess.

We both started taking shots and then it hit me on how beautiful Janice really was. Never in a million years would I have ever noticed that. I then figured I needed to make her jealous and make it look like that I was having the most fun compared to any other guy in the party. Lucky for me someone cranked up the music and I started dancing with some of the hottest girls there. For some reason, a part of my brain activated and I was able to dance better than I ever have before. I was really able to dance good and get everyone's attention at the party and eventually some girls. I then proceed to go over and talk to my other friends my friend group and start hitting on them. That way, Janice would have to notice me and would have to start getting jealous of me. Eventually after two hours of looking like "a million bucks" I knew she couldn't resist me and I would be able to sleep with her. She then walked up to me.

"Hey, Jess could I get your help upstairs with something? I need some help carrying down some more kegs of beer since were almost out of it." said Janice.

"Sure, I'll be glad to help out." said Jess.

I then followed her upstairs and we brought down the kegs of beer and left them inside her Kitchen. We then walked b\ack upstairs again and instead this time we went into her room instead of going into her spare room. She then shut the door and I then sat down by her desk.

"So Jess, you like me right? Like were good friends right?" said Janice.

"Yeah of course we are good friends. You've been really the only friend I've had since Leslie Burke died." answered Jess.

I thought to myself that I should tell Janice about Leslie but I kept thinking she wouldn't believe me. It wouldn't be worth it to tell her about Leslie since they didn't get off on the greatest foot either when they were both around.

"Yeah thats true. So Jess, I'm just gonna be blunt about this since its my first time for this happening but will you sleep with me?" asked Janice.

Finally, the question I had wanted to hear all night. I could rub this in Leslie's face when I saw her next because as much as I wanted to admit it: I still wanted to see her. I didn't care if she hated me or didn't love me I still wanted to see her and make sure she was alright. But nevertheless I realized I'm getting something that I had always wanted even though I thought I'd be a virgin forever: I'm getting laid!

"Yes, I'd love to." said Jess.

We then started kissing and then eventually we then laid down on her bed. We then both had sex and it was great. It was long and it seemed like it lasted forever. It really helped me get my mind off Leslie because I knew for a fact that she wouldn't ever want to do this kind of stuff at all. Knowing the way she is, its self explanatory to me she wouldn't want to have sex. After an 1 and a half later I noticed she passed out. Lucky for me I got up so I could go and lock the door to prevent any weird walk ins until someone started knocking on the door. I put on my boxers and pants and walked to the door. Before I got to the door I looked in her mirror noticing my cut body but the scars I had on my body from cutting myself after losing Leslie. I then grabbed my X Country hoodie and put it on before the person would notice. I then opened the door for it to be Leslie Burke.

"Leslie what are you doing here? asked Jess.

"I wanted to see you because I regretted saying "No" to you. I went to your house with a wig and some makeup done so they wouldn't recognize me. They told me that you went to Janice's house for a party. Then I heard from some people that you were going to have sex upstairs in her bedroom. I had to know if it was true so I walked upstairs and well here we are now. Jess how could you sleep with someone when you just confessed your love for me a few hours ago?" asked Leslie.

"Fuck off Leslie. I gave you a chance for us to be together and you didn't want to be together. For one of the first time's in history a guy will friendzone you." said Jess

Janice then woke up and noticed us talking.

"Jess who are you talking to?" asked Janice.

"Leslie Burke, she's alive okay? She never died all those years ago and lived past Terabithia all of these years. I found her one day when I went to Terabithia to leave my drawing of her. I did that every year for her anniversary of her death. It's hard to believe Janice but she's alive and yeah." answered Jess.

Janice then looked at me with a confused face. She sat their for a few seconds and then got up and put on her clothes and just hugged me.

"Jess, Leslie's dead and you're just seeing her. You still haven't gotten over her death and its okay because that hurt you badly."

I then pushed her back angry. I know for a fact I'm not crazy at all because my parents got me help for 2 years after her death. I had to go through some therapy because my parents were getting worried about me after they saw my scars on me. Suddenly Leslie then got angry at Janice and I could see it in her face. Leslie then lunged at Janice and started to choke her. I ran up to Leslie to try and pull her off but she wouldn't come off. Eventually I decided to hit Leslie to get her off but by the time I punched her, Janice stopped breathing. I then checked her pulse.

"No, she's dead. You killed her!" said Jess.

The End


End file.
